


and may your heart always be joyful

by overcomewithlongingfora_girl



Series: three's a crowd [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ask and ye shall receive, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Top Suki, Vers Sokka, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomewithlongingfora_girl/pseuds/overcomewithlongingfora_girl
Summary: Suki's in charge, Sokka's along for the ride, and Zuko is caught right in the middle.As per usual.A fic lovingly directed at everyone who's asked for Zuko getting double-teamed by his devoted partners <3
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: three's a crowd [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823287
Comments: 78
Kudos: 755





	and may your heart always be joyful

After taking both of them at once, Zuko starts to get a bit, well…forgive the pun, but _cocky._ His face still burns every time they compliment him, but he’s just happy. Every time he looks at the two of them, at either of them, he’s just…so… _happy._

When Sokka visits at the end of summer, Zuko’s so overjoyed he feels like his chest will cave in. Even when Fire Lord duties get in the way, or ambassador duties get in the way, or head of security duties get in the way, the three spend every night together. Zuko always rises with the sun, but lately he’s been staying in bed, looking across the pillow and waiting for Sokka’s eyelids to flutter, for Suki to yawn and stretch. With them, with them, with them. It’s such a good place to be. A safe one.

And he just _knows_ Suki has something up her voluminous green sleeves. She always, always does.

It’s the third night of falling into bed together when Suki arranges Zuko’s head between Sokka’s legs and tells him he’s going to take both of them at once, again. Up to now, they’ve been lying in bed, lazily wrapped around each other, kissing and trading stupid jokes, and now Suki murmurs her latest fantasy in Zuko’s ear.

“You’re going to suck Sokka’s cock, okay?” she brushes Zuko’s hair behind his ear. “He’s going to sit up here, against the headboard, and you’re going to suck his cock, and I’m gonna fuck you, okay?” Zuko swallows hard, nods, and then has to swallow again, because his mouth is so dry all of a sudden. Smirking, Suki tips his chin up. “You like that? The idea of being fucked right into Sokka?” Zuko shuts his eyes and nods, cheeks flaming. “Ah, ah. Out loud.”

“I…I do,” Zuko agrees huskily. “I like…I like taking both of you at the same time.”

“Uh huh? And why’s that?”

“W-wanna be good for you.” Zuko’s whispering, but even the low tone can’t mask how fervent he is. “Wanna be good for both of you, make both of you feel good.”

“And you’re _so_ fucking good at it,” mutters Sokka, hand coming down to knead Zuko’s ass from behind.

Groaning, Zuko pushes back against Sokka. “You boys.” Suki shakes her head. “No patience at all.”

“How’m I supposed to be patient when he’s grabbing my ass?” Zuko snarks, eyebrow raised.

“How’m _I_ supposed to be patient when he has an ass like this?” Sokka adds, and both of them smirk.

“Are you two just horny, like, all the time?”

“Pretty much!” chirps Sokka. Zuko just looks up at Suki with big golden innocent eyes.

“Can you lecture us after you put on the strap?”

As she stands, Suki swats him on the ass and makes him shriek, but she is grinning, even while she shakes her head at Zuko’s whining. She slides on the strap in record time, and then crawls back up onto the bed. Sokka and Zuko are still murmuring to each other, kissing, and Suki sneaks in behind Zuko, lets him feel the hard jut of the strap against his back. “You ready?” Zuko nods emphatically, and Suki bites at his earlobe. “Are you gonna be good for me?”

Zuko feels the warm feeling starting to pool in his belly. “Yeah. Yeah.”

“And you’re gonna listen to me?”

The warm feeling grows. “Yeah, yeah, I will.”

“And if I tell you to bite Sokka’s dick off because he’s being annoying…?”

“ _Hey!”_

Zuko cracks up. He can’t help it – he’s about three inches from Sokka’s indignant face, and Suki’s giggling right into his ear.

“Say you will!”

“Say you fucking won’t!”

Zuko just laughs. Sokka shakes his head. “I’m not letting him anywhere near my dick until he promises not to listen to you, you psychopath,” he informs Suki.

Lifting an eyebrow, Suki ruffles Zuko’s shaggy hair so it falls in his face and he’s peering at Sokka through black locks. “You can’t resist him and you know it.”

Grumbling indistinctly, Sokka sticks his tongue out at Suki, but when his eyes slip back to Zuko he bites his lip. Zuko loves it, even though it makes him blush. He loves seeing the heat in Sokka’s cheeks, the way his eyes trace Zuko’s lips. He can never get over the effect he has on both of them, the way that they care for him so visibly, are drawn to him so visibly.

“Okay, I guess I’ll let you suck my dick,” Sokka acquiesces with a sigh.

Suki shoots him a sharp look. “That is _not_ how you talk to him.”

Huffing, Sokka rolls his eyes at her. When he turns his face to Zuko his expression is softer. He bites his lip. “Please, honey? Please, will you?”

Ducking his head, Zuko nods. As if it was ever a question. Sokka props himself up against the headboard and Zuko settles between his legs. Fondly, Sokka brushes a hand through Zuko’s dark hair, and the firebender nuzzles his cheek against Sokka’s inner thigh, feeling that same spreading warmth in his belly. Sitting back against the headboard, Sokka looks down at him, smiling, and Zuko takes the tip of Sokka’s cock in his mouth, sucks lightly, starts working his mouth down slowly.

Behind him, he can feel Suki shift, lining herself up. His breath catches in anticipation, even before she slips her fingers into him. Zuko grumbles around Sokka’s cock, making the warrior chuckle. Sometimes he wishes the two of them weren’t so damn _careful,_ he just wants them to hurry up and slam into him and –

But this is nice too. The slow slipping in and out, scissoring her fingers, stretching him so it burns just right, and before too long, it’s her plastic cock sliding into him. Pinning him between the two of them – Sokka’s cock down his throat and Suki’s cock rocking into him from behind, pushing him forward and down.

It’s an exhilarating feeling, being caught between them. Being full at both ends and rocking back and forth as Sokka bucks up into his mouth and Suki nails him from behind. Being so _full_ and being _used,_ and Sokka’s happy, and Suki’s happy and it’s because of _him._ He swallows Sokka’s cock with renewed vigor, eagerly enough that the warrior curses and slams his head back against the headboard.

“Aww, Sokka likes that, doesn’t he?” Suki coos as she pumps her hips into Zuko. “Do you like this? Huh? Do ya?” Zuko wants to nod, tries to nod, but it’s hard with Sokka’s cock in his mouth. Suki chuckles. “I know you wanna say yes, don’t you? You wanna say yes because you’re my good boy. You’re our good boy.” Out of the very edge of his peripheral, Zuko can see Sokka’s glazed-over eyes. Panting, he nods, but he can’t force his mouth to form any words. The best he can do is run his fingers through Zuko’s hair and pull it the way Zuko likes, tug just hard enough to make it sting, make Zuko gasp and groan around Sokka’s overheated skin.

With Suki pounding into him from behind, it’s easy to establish a back-and-forth rhythm as he eagerly swallows Sokka’s cock. Suki punches in and out, fierce and hard, with this unflinching certainty, and as she fucks into him, he bobs forward on Sokka’s cock until it hits the back of his throat. When he’s ready and focused, Sokka slides right down Zuko’s throat. When he’s gasping, because Suki’s hit his prostate, or stroked his side, or Sokka’s pulled his hair, or squeezed his hand…if he’s distracted, he chokes, just a little, on Sokka’s cock.

“ _Fuck!”_ Sokka fairly howls it. “Fu-uck.”

There’s a chuckle from behind, and Suki picks up her pace. It’s that much harder for Zuko to relax his throat. He humps the mattress beneath him, longing for more touch, more feeling. The dildo keeps stretching him out just right, lighting up every nerve inside him as Suki works it in and out. It keeps nudging his prostate, making him gasp and groan and see stars. Every time he chokes, Sokka sees stars too.

Zuko’s been bracing his hands against Sokka’s spread thighs, but there’s a garbled command by Suki and Sokka reaches down to take both hands in his and hold them tight. It’s so gentle. It’s so tender. He squeezes Zuko’s hands and Zuko whines. It’s good and kind and also – also –

Also Zuko can’t brace himself and every push forward from Suki sends Sokka’s cock even farther down his throat. He’s gagging on Sokka’s cock but he wouldn’t push away even if he could. He’s making Sokka feel good. He’s making Sokka and Suki feel good and that’s all that matters.

That, and humping hard against the mattress. Agni, it feels so good. It feels so fucking good. His mouth is hanging open, he’s trying to suck Sokka’s cock but he can’t focus on anything except the riot of feeling in his own body. That’s okay, because Sokka’s hips are stuttering in that way Zuko knows so well, and with the vestiges of brainpower he can muster, Zuko is lunging forward to swallow Sokka all the way down his throat as the warrior comes hard, jolting as he does.

Suki’s saying something above them, in that purring voice she has, but Zuko honestly can’t hear her. He’s drooling and half dazed and still sucking at Sokka’s softening cock, which makes the warrior hiss through his teeth. Suki’s picking up speed and Zuko’s squeezing Sokka’s hands tight, almost crying as he fucks desperately against the mattress beneath him.

Sokka pulls out of Zuko’s mouth and Suki pushes her hand against Zuko’s lips. He licks her fingers messily, absently. When her fingers are wet she slips her hand under him, finds his aching cock. Still making panting, gentle sounds, Sokka moves their linked hands under Zuko’s head, supports him as Suki slams into him from behind and works her hand up and down his cock. On the second stroke Zuko’s body locks up and he comes into the mattress, with Sokka cradling his head in his hands.

Suki fucks him through it, all the way through, until Zuko collapses onto the sticky mattress, loose and pliant and gasping at the overstimulation. Then Suki draws out, taking the time to loosen the straps and take the dildo off her waist before she sits up against the headboard next to Sokka and slips her fingers down to handle herself. Zuko’s eyes are half closed and his head is pillowed on his and Sokka’s hands, but he starts to slide over when he sees Suki still fingering herself beside him.

“Shhh,” Suki tells him softly, “I got this.”

“B-but-”

“You’ve done plenty, baby. You just…” Suki bites her lip, hand moving faster. “You just lie there ‘n look pretty with Sokka. My good boys.”

Zuko makes this little contented hum and pushes into Sokka’s hands, and the two of them watch Suki come, hard and fast and quiet right next to them. Spent, she leans on Sokka’s shoulder, and he unlaces one hand from Zuko to sling it around her waist. Zuko’s free hand comes up to hold one of hers. They’re both leaning on Sokka, all three curled into each other, sleepy and satisfied and aching in all the right places…

“We’re gonna need to sleep somewhere else,” Sokka reminds them with a sigh. “ _Someone_ made a mess of these sheets.” Zuko makes a grumbling little noise and hides his face in Sokka’s thigh. “Hey, I didn’t name names!”

“Can we sleep in your chambers, Fire Lord?” Suki tilts her head and makes teasing puppy eyes at Zuko, who nods decisively.

“May all our beds always be big enough for three,” Sokka says softly. Oh, and he loves them, and they know it, and he’s more than happy to say it, but in a sea of jokes and teasing and rolled eyes, this, this one true thing, makes Zuko’s heart seize hard in his chest. By the looks of it, Suki is feeling the same way.

So of course Sokka has to follow it up with a dumb joke, if only to stop the two of them from bursting into happy tears. “Of course, if the two of you sleep on _top_ of me like usual, any bed is gonna be big enough for three…”

“There’s nothing wrong with cuddling,” Suki sniffs. “Especially when you’re in bed with a human blast furnace.” She taps Zuko on the nose, making him wrinkle it and stick his tongue out at her. “You’re unfairly adorable, you know that?”

Sometimes Zuko wishes it wasn’t so easy to make him blush. Oh so predictably, his cheeks go red and he ducks his head…

And Suki tips his chin back up with two fingers, and Sokka leans down to kiss his forehead, and their move to Zuko’s chambers is delayed another fifteen minutes as they slip back into kissing and cuddling and talking in tones that are alternately so loving Zuko wants to melt, and so taunting that he has to snicker.

Zuko himself stays almost silent. He can never find the words, at times like this, right after. He feels full to bursting, but none of the feeling goes into words very easily. He trips and he stutters and mumbles and gets embarrassed. That’s okay. He just holds on tight to Sokka and Suki and leans into every touch. He thinks they know everything, anyway, everything that he carries inside and can’t quite find the words to say. He looks at them laughing, smiling, rolling their eyes at him and at each other. Yeah, he thinks they know. He knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! If you haven't heard it enough times: I adore all your comments and I read them very carefully so if you have a question, suggestion, recommendation, or a, you know, comment, please leave them below and I will get back to you ASAP!
> 
> I can also be found at overcomewithlongingfora-girl on tumblr! Please find me and talk to me I love being talked to, especially about ideas :)


End file.
